Inseguridad
by Sayumi Saan
Summary: Cuando Ritsu se sentía inseguro de sus capacidades y de que su matrimonio con Takano no resultara como se esperaba y se refugiaba en el alcohol, siempre se encontraría con Masamune para ayudarlo a olvidar todo ese miedo. —No te quiero como sirviente, te quiero para que seas mi esposo...


**Hola a todos n_n, bueno, sé que debería continuar Spice y las de Cartas y así, pero he estado algo ocupada y seguro que más tarde ya les subo conty n_n. Les traigo un one-shot de la pareja nostálgica uwu, es la que más me gusta. Juro que hoy mientras veía vídeos de ellos, lloraba, los amo, si sufren yo sufro xDDD. Pero bueno, aquí les dejo un one-shot que no es one-shot, más bien una especie de drabble-one-shot xD.**

* * *

_"Casados, boda, luna de miel" _Esas cuatro palabras eran las que pasaban por la mente de Onodera Ritsu de 26 años de edad. Él estaba comprometido con el amor de su vida, Takano Masamune, y se casarían en menos de cinco meses, después se irían a vivir juntos a una enorme casa que ambos ya habían comprado. Eso atormentaba al castaño. Él sí quería casarse, pero temía a la que sería su nueva vida que empezaría con Masamune, y no es que desconfiara del mayor, eso ya había quedado atrás, pero el castaño se sentía pésimo en todo lo que requeriría un hogar y también temía ser pésimo en mantener a Masamune contento a su lado. Sin embargo, esas ideas desaparecían cuando el adulto mayor llegaba y con un beso o una simple caricia lo hacía sentir la persona más dichosa del mundo. Suspiró dejando a un lado la última lata de cerveza que había ingerido, miró su teléfono esperando siquiera un mensaje del pervertido de hebras negras. Grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no tenía un mensaje, sino cinco, uno seguido de otro tras otro. Tomó el celular con pocas fuerzas debido a su estado de ebriedad y presionó para abrir el primer mensaje.

_"Ritsu, ¿aún estás en tu departamento?"_

Sonrió al leer el primer mensaje.

_"Ritsu, contesta ya"_

El seguido le atemorizó un poco.

_"¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Estás bien?"_

El castaño rio levemente al notar la preocupación del adulto.

_"Tendré que ir a verte"_

Se sonrojó con el penúltimo.

_"Estoy afuera de tu departamento, ¿por qué demonios no abres?"_

El castaño soltó el teléfono y corrió apresurado hacía la puerta, dio unos cuantos tropezones y al final cuando ya abrió la puerta, se topó con la cara de un Masamune enfadado.

—Demonios, Ritsu, hueles a alcohol. Estuviste bebiendo...— Le echó en cara su terrible acción. El más joven bajó la mirada y se aferró con sus manos en la camisa del mayor, evitando caer.

—Tonto, enserio que estás ebrio— El mayor lo elevó con sus brazos y enseguida lo cargó como a una princesa. —Te llevaré a descansar— Le susurró al oído y el menor sólo se acurrucó en su pecho.

Takano se sentía inmensamente agradecido con la vida por haberle dado otra oportunidad con Ritsu, quien ya le había confesado lo que sentía por él y estaban a menos de cinco meses para casarse.

Caminó hacía la habitación de Onodera, que se encontraba ordenaba y limpia. Eso también le hacía feliz, pues su novato ya se estaba acostumbrando al pesado trabajo y había encontrado la forma de mantener limpio su departamento y desayunar algo decente antes de marcharse. Todo eso lo logró gracias al apoyo incondicional de Masamune que siempre terminaba ayudándolo a limpiar su morada y le enseñaba a cocinar comida decente.

El mayor recostó en la cama a su castaño y le depositó un suave beso en sus rosados labios.

—Te amo tanto, mi Ritsu— Susurró suavemente, mientras que el castaño lo miraba casi a fuerzas.

El alcohol nunca había sido un gran amigo para Ritsu, y eso él mismo lo sabía, pero la angustia por temer que cuando se casara con Masamune, éste terminara decepcionado de él, lo hacía recurrir a tomar sin control e incluso, llenar su refrigerador de cerveza.

El mayor le quitó el abrigo y la camisa, las dejó en el cesto de ropas sucias y enseguida tomó las ropas de pijama del castaño. él al estar tan ebrio, sólo se dejaba vestir por el mayor, que también acariciaba levemente su piel. Al momento en el que ya había terminado de vestirle con las ropas de pijama, sonrió levemente y le plantó un beso en los labios, que el mismo Onodera correspondió sin dudar.

—Eres un tonto...— Le susurró el adulto mayor.

—Tú..eres..el..tonto..hip..— Hipó el menor.

Ahí fue cuando Takano entendió el por qué su amado estaba ebrio. Suspiró con fastidio y tomó entre sus brazos al menor.

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que jamás me decepcionaré de ti?...— Le preguntó Masamune mientras le acariciaba el rostro a Onodera.

El menor no contestó, su rostro ruborizado hervía con el contacto. El estar ebrio lo ayudaba a desenvolver sus sentimientos más profundos. Con sus manos se aferró a la camisa de Takano y escondió su rostro entre la prenda.

—No..sé..hip..hacer absolutamente...na-...nada— Susurró en voz baja, apretando más la camisa de seda del mayor, dejando ver la mitad de su rostro ruborizado.

El de hebras negras suspiró, luchó un poco para lograr que el castaño se soltará de él. Después lo acomodo entre sus piernas y le dio un suave beso en la oreja.

—No te quiero como sirviente, te quiero para que seas mi esposo...— Abrazándolo por la espalda, lo acercó más hacía él y aspiró su aroma, el olor a fragancia de lavanda y fresas que tanto amaba.

Ritsu sonrió levemente, posando su nuca en el hombro de Masamune. Colocó sus manos en las de Takano, que apretaban su cintura, enseguida se sintió más tranquilo.

—Prométeme que lo que dices es verdad— Murmuró con un poco más de ánimo.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza y hundió su rostro en los cabellos perfumados de Ritsu.

—Lo prometo...— Dejando los cabellos alborotados del castaño, enseguida besó su hombro y le dio una pequeña mordida en sus clavículas. —Lo juro...—

Ritsu se sintió amado. Las palabras sinceras de Masamune le hacían sentir exageradamente bien.

—¿A dónde iremos de luna de miel?— Preguntó el castaño acercando más su cuerpo al mayor.

Takano sonrió, su amado ya se sentía más seguro. Liberando sus manos de Ritsu, las colocó bajo la camisa de pijama del menor y acarició suavemente su piel.

—A donde tú desees, mi amado...

* * *

**Ya! ay me gustó tanto la melosidad xDDD. Un dark kiss, nos leemos y pasen a mi ask.**


End file.
